


Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile (Ask Her If She Wants To Stay A While)

by Juliczart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (I think so), Also in the first chapter there's not much Supercorp, But I'm posting it anyways because I spent a lot writing it, But now I realize that it isn't that good, F/F, Hopefully I'll continue it, I remember being super hyped about this lmaoo, It will develop later, There will be a happy ending, and mystery, there's violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliczart/pseuds/Juliczart
Summary: After an incident lands Kara in the hospital, she claims not to remember anything about it. However, both Alex and Maggie believe that's not true, so they decide to find out what had happened.Lena, a university classmate of Kara's, feels like she is acting strange, definitely not like her usual, annoying, cheerful self. She also decides to investigate.Or: a Human!AU in which Alex, Maggie and Lena absolutely love Kara (even if Lena doesn't know it yet) and want to beat up whoever lay a finger on her.





	Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile (Ask Her If She Wants To Stay A While)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fanfic on this website and this fandom, so don't judge too harshly.  
> Also, my first language is Spanish, so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out (again, not too harshly, please).  
> It's not very well written because of the reason above, I apologize in advance for that.  
> I think that's about it, so all there's left to say is hope you enjoy!

When Kara got to her apartment, she was exhausted.

 

She had been paired up with Lena Luthor for their bio-engineering project for college. Lena Luthor. The girl had fame for being a jerk and sulking all day, and when their personalities clashed, it was destined to become a mess. Surprisingly, they had managed through their first class, but had stayed for a while after classes were finished to work on the project. The project almost didn’t survive and neither did them. Lena had stormed off muttering something about sunshine while Kara was left with an unfinished project and nowhere to put it. She couldn’t exactly ride the bus with what they were doing, and Lena had the keys to the classrooms, which also meant she couldn’t leave the school grounds without her. Lena seemed to, thankfully, also realize this, as she had come back grumbling with the keys in hand. While they were walking back to the bus –yes, _they_ , Lena Billionaire Luthor took the bus-, it started raining hard. No buses came and if they did, the drivers would ignore them and continue driving. They stayed waiting for at least two hours, and during the first one they hadn’t uttered a single word, choosing to face away from one another. After a while, though, it got a bit tedious and they started talking. Kara found out that Lena was a surprisingly easy person to talk to, and that they actually had a lot in common, despite their opposite personalities. When the bus arrived, they continued conversing, and Kara had even made Lena Luthor laugh, which was an achievement to put in your curriculum.

 

After they split ways, Kara tried to call Alex, because she was trying to fix the fight they had had last game night, about a week ago, in which they discussed Jeremiah and her sister basically told her that she wasn’t always part of the family. Kara had tried to reach out to Alex, but she had even added to her voicemail ‘ _if you are Kara, I gently ask you to fuck off_ ’.

 

Having given up, Kara decided to buy some potstickers. There weren’t any.

 

When she finally got home, it was way past ten pm, and she just wanted to sleep.

 

But unfortunately, Mon-El was there.

 

He was really starting to get to her nerves.

 

She broke things off last week at the bar he worked at, after realizing that he was an abusive moron. He hadn’t respected her wishes and instead kept coming back to repair their non-existent relationship and ask her why she didn’t like him.

 

“Mon-El, could you please go away?” she tried asking gently, hoping that just for today, he would listen to her.

 

No such thing happened.

 

“I’m not going away until you tell me why you don’t love me,” he replied, crossing his arms, trying to look menacing. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

 

“I’ve already told you Mon-El, there was never really a spark,” Kara explained, praying to Rao that he would go away, “We’re both completely different people and, while sometimes it works out, in our case it did not. We’re not meant for each other.”

 

“Just give me another chance!” Mon-El exclaimed, and Kara couldn’t keep herself from rolling her eyes, “I’ve changed so much for you!”

 

“You never really did. While there may have been an improvement in your behavior, your morals, your really, _really_ bad morals, remain the sam-”

 

Mon-El finally snapped.

 

He stepped forwards and raised his arm, his hand finding its way around her bare neck. Her head hit the wall behind her and suddenly, she was finding it difficult to breath. She struggled against the strong hands holding her down, but even if she was stronger than him, he had the upper hand, having caught her off-guard, tired and mad. Her vision was slightly spotted because of hitting her head, and blurry because her glasses had fallen off at some point. Still, she could clearly make out her ex-boyfriend’s angry expression.

 

“Why won’t you like me back!” he yelled, sounding desperate.

 

Kara didn’t care a bit.

 

“Gee,” she croaked using the little air she had left, and lots of sarcasm. “I d-don’t know. You…You’re such a cha-char…mer.”

 

Mon-El screamed in rage and let loose of her neck. Kara didn’t even have time to breathe before he grasped her hair, making Kara yelp in surprise, and punched her square in the jaw, before pushing her to the ground. She landed over her hand, which twisted awkwardly under her weight, and she was pretty sure she heard something breaking. She cried out in pain, holding her wrist to her chest. She felt tears start forming in her eyes. Great, as if black dots and blurriness weren’t enough to make her eyesight miserable. Kara also tasted some blood in her mouth and after running her tongue down a cut, she realized that she had bitten her lower lip when Mon-El punched her, with enough force to make a cut that would probably need stitches.

 

As she tried to sit up, Mon-El towered over her, and kicked her in the chest –she knew she should have dumped this guy earlier- and her body fell backwards, her head landing directly on the corner of her wooden coffee table.

 

Rao clearly wasn’t on her side today.

 

She couldn’t hold her tears anymore as she yelled, and when they started running down her face, they wouldn’t stop.

 

“G-get ou-out!” she managed to say, trying to keep herself from groaning. “I’ll c-call the… po-police. Get…out!”

 

Apparently, Mon-El seemed stupid enough to actually believe she could do anything in her actual state. He stumbled back and ran away, not even bothering to close the door. Rude.

 

Well, at least that meant someone would most likely find her.

 

-[·]-

 

After hearing the commotion from the apartment beside hers, Paula, a forty-year-old woman living by her own, decided to go check what was going on. It was unlike Kara Danvers, her sweetheart of a neighbor, to make such a ruckus. In fact, she was mostly at work or doing whatever she did, so it wasn’t even that often that she was home. Just sometimes, with her sister Alex –who had lived there beforehand- maybe some friends, and with that boyfriend of hers.

 

Paula scrunched up her nose just thinking about that disgusting excuse of a human being. He was often rude and incompetent, and took advantage of sweet Kara. He was definitely way below that girl. She couldn’t understand for the love of her why of all men she picked _him_.

 

Paula shook her head and went over to Kara’s.

 

The first sign that something was wrong was the wide-open door. Those were never a good sign, often meaning robberies. She was about to turn around and go back to her apartment, but her sense of adventure, curiosity and her wanting to help Kara –since she had helped Paula many times-, got the best of her.

 

She stepped into her neighbor’s home and a chill went down her spine at the sight.

 

Her cheerful neighbor was laying on the wood floor, facing to the door. Her glasses were gone and her eyes were shut. A deep cut etched her lower lip, and a few droplets of blood had stained the floor, but it was mostly dried off. Her hair was matted with the red substance too, and Paula, being a fan of the mystery fiction, was able to spot a blood stain on the corner of the coffee table. She winced. That must’ve hurt. Her eyes went back to Kara’s face. There was a bruise starting to form at her jaw, and was it also a bruise around her neck? Paula also noticed her right wrist, which was twisted painfully, probably broken.

 

She stared, astonished and unable to move or produce sound, for what might’ve been a whole minute, before she snapped out of her trance.

 

She took her phone from her back pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

 

An operator answered almost immediately.

 

“ _9-1-1, what is your emergency?_ ”

 

“I found my neighbor unconscious a-and beaten up and there’s b-blood and-”

 

“ _Miss, you need to calm down. Tell me your name and explain to me what happened._ ”

 

Paula did exactly as she was told, and explained everything, from the ruckus to her finding of Kara.

 

“ _Alright, Paula, can you give me your address and your_ _neighbour’s_ _name?_ ”

 

She gave the direction and Kara’s name, to which the operator gasped.

 

“ _Did- Did you say Kara Danvers, Paula?_ ”

 

“Ye-Yeah.”

 

Paula heard a string of curse words coming from the operator.

 

“ _Thanks, Paula. And ambulance will be there on a few minutes._ ”

 

After that, the phone call ended.

 

-[·]-

 

Susan Vazquez was in the verge of panicking once the phone call ended.

 

Kara Danvers? _Maggie Sawyer’s girlfriend’s little sister?_

 

She had met Kara a few times before. She had always been such a good person and kind to everyone –not to mention she sometimes brought food for the entire precinct. It was hard to imagine something that horrible happening to the cheerful woman.

 

Vazquez had done this job for many years, and she was really good at it. But not once in her entire career she had been called over a person she knew. Well, except for this one time about a thieve at a convenience store who had turned out to be her sister-in-law –she knew her brother shouldn’t have married that woman, Vazquez had considered her a psycho since the first time they met each other, so she had expected that the woman did something like that. But Kara- poor, sweet Ka-

 

A sudden realization hit her in the face. _She was the one who’d have to tell Sawyer about this_.

 

Vazquez winced. She had always hated giving bad news, no matter the situation. Of course, the level of dislike shifted depending on the situation, and this, this was a _damn_ bad situation.

 

She sent an ambulance on the way, a police patrol following closely behind.

 

Vazquez decided it was time to call Maggie, who currently wasn’t there because her shift had ended. She would call Alex, but unfortunately, she didn’t have her number.

 

After three beeps, the detective answered.

 

“ _Sawyer. Who’s calling?_ ”

 

“Hey, it’s Vazquez, and- um, I have to tell you something involving Kara?”

 

“ _What? What happened to Kara?_ ” the detective asked, a concerned tone lacing her words.

“Um, well, you see. This neighbour of hers, Paula, called 9-1-1. She said she found Kara bleeding and unconscious in her apartment and-”

 

The phone call ended.

 

Vazquez sighed. Well, then. After some moments of clearing her thoughts, she went back to work.

 

-[·]-

 

The correct words to describe the situation for Maggie, would be censored in a PG rated movie. So, let’s just say, it was horrible and messed up.

 

Yeah, that’s about it.

 

She had been alone at hers and Alex’s apartment since her fiancée decided to cover someone else’s shift. It happened often, Alex overworking herself and Maggie going against it, but at this point there was only much one could do. So, she started watching Crazy Ex-Girlfriend.

 

That’s it, until she got the call from Vazquez.

 

Now, she was driving to Kara’s apartment, as fast as her motorcycle let her, and probably breaking the law once or twice, or six times.

 

When she finally made it there, an ambulance was already there and a police car had just arrived. They didn’t even need to ask her why she was there, since everyone at the station knew her relation to Kara.

 

She followed them upstairs, to Little Danvers’ home, and stepped through the doorframe. She almost gasped at the horrid sight.

 

Kara Danvers was, indeed, laying on the floor, quite obviously unconscious. Maggie approached the motionless body of one of the closest people in her life and crouched down beside her, all the while resisting the urge to sob and scream murder at the same time.

 

Kara’s lower lip was cut deeply, and dried blood was surrounding it; it would make it hard for Kara to talk as much as she did with it. Her jaw was a sickening purple; it didn’t go at all with the smile usually spread on her face. Her neck was also bruising; her voice would come out as a croak instead of the sweetness present in it. Her wrist was bent painfully; she won’t be able to motion wildly with her hands as she spoke. Her head had apparently been bleeding profusely, and while most of the surrounding blood matting the hair was dried, there was still some fresh blood oozing from a wound; she wouldn’t be capable of pulling her hair into her usual ponytail.

 

Maggie shuddered as all those thoughts phased through her bran in no less than a second, and chose to think about other stuff, like for instance, that Kara would be okay now that they found her, she _had_ to be.

 

As she tried to ignite the optimism hidden deep inside her, she noticed something. The smell. It was almost as sickening as the sight of Kara. It stunk of blood, and while Maggie was used to its odour, she couldn’t bare it at Kara’s. The homey-apartment essence that Kara worked so hard to keep was completely covered by that bastard smell.

 

She scrunched up her nose, trying to keep the smell away, facing away from Kara’s body. She put her head on her hands, still trying to keep her tears at bay, and when she looked up, she saw something glisten.

 

There were, laying completely unharmed, unlike Kara, said girl’s glasses. They were just lying there, one hundred percent oblivious to the mess around them, with not one care in the world.

 

She slowly stood up and walked over to them and bent over to pick them up, slowly, as if they might break on touch. She stared down at the glasses, which were now resting on her hands, in bewilderment. She tried to imagine Kara wearing the, her blue eyes visible through the, smiling down at her, but every time she tried, the image of Little Danvers’ bloodied, bruised face came back to her.

 

That’s when the ducts broke, and a cascade of tears blurred her vision.

 

“Sawyer!” an officer, Adrian, yelled at her, snapping her out of her trance. “C’mon. You got to go. We can handle this.”

 

She then noticed the paramedics taking Kara down and nodded in thanks to Adrien, before trotting to reach them.

 

She took notice in the peering neighbours, trying to get a clue about what had happened, but didn’t care about them. Instead she kept repeating in her mind ‘ _Kara will be fine, she’ll be okay. Kara will be fine, she’ll be okay._ ’

 

The paramedics hopped into the ambulance and Maggie went in after them, sitting down next to the stretcher.

 

She lost track of time. She was sure that it was only a few minutes until they got to the hospital because she knew that it only took that much, but it could’ve been hours and it would still have felt the same.

 

They took Kara off the vehicle and rushed her to an ER room, and a paramedic signed for Maggie to follow her.

 

“Okay, so now you have to stay here and wait until one intern comes and asks you some questions. You cannot enter the room, okay?” the paramedic informed her.

 

Maggie, who had been staring at the room Kara was into, looked back at the woman in front of her.

 

“Yeah, I know,” she replied absentmindedly.

 

When the paramedic went away, Maggie picked up her phone and dialled a number.

 

After a while, the other line went up.

 

“Hey babe, I have to tell you something…”

 

-[\\]-

 

“Where is she?!” asked Alex urgently.

 

Maggie rushed up to her and hugged her. Alex was shaking when her hands rounded her fiancée, and she was restraining herself from storming up and down the hospital demanding to know where her kid sister was.

 

“Calm down, Alex,” Maggie said soothingly. “She’s going to be okay.”

 

Alex gulped and closed her eyes tightly, her head still poised on Maggie’s neck. She had tried not to shed tears, but it had proven to be an impossible challenge.

 

She let out a shaky breath before speaking again. “But she’s not okay right now.”

 

Maggie sighed. “No, she’s not.”

 

They kept hugging each other. Maggie was the first to pull off the embrace.

 

“C’mon, let’s sit down,” Maggie suggested. “They’ll give us the room number in some minutes.”

 

They sat down next to each other, and waited silently, Alex’s head resting on Maggie’s shoulder.

 

An intern approached them, and called for their attentions.

 

“Ms. Danvers has been moved to room 1478,” he smiled slightly, “She’s okay right now, but we’d like to keep her overnight just to make sure everything’s fine. We’ll see if we can release her tomorrow.”

 

Maggie thanked the doctor, while Alex was already walking hurriedly to get to Kara.

 

She had been so scared when she received the phone call from Maggie. Kara was in the hospital? Kara was unconscious? Kara had been beaten up? Nothing really made sense. Alex had been filled with worry. She couldn’t by the love of her imagine Kara in such a state. While her kid sister had had her moments of depression –and who wouldn’t after having watched your whole family die at the age of thirteen-, Kara decided to see the bright side of every bad situation; but would she be able to get over this? Alex had seen some fellow agents get PTSD after a rough situation, and they had been prepared for something bad to happen because is what they had decided to do. Would Kara come out okay? She had been attacked at her own home, from what Maggie told her. Her safe place was just suddenly ripped away from her, and Alex understood what that might do to Kara. After losing her childhood home, and losing Jeremiah…

 

And, ah, Jeremiah was a whole other thing to talk about. Those men in black suits had told them he was dead, but two weeks ago, he had appeared out of nowhere and claimed to not have changed. Kara had not trusted him. Alex got really mad. She had said horrible things. She had implied that she wasn’t part of the family. _She had even changed her damn voicemail for fuck’s sake!_

 

And now Kara was hurt, and Alex had not been there for her.

 

Alex found her sister’s room after a few minutes, Maggie trailing behind her, and she carefully opened the door.

 

She told herself she would be prepared. She was not.

 

There lay her kid sister, the girl she had tried to protect from the outside world so much during her teen years, who had experienced too many horrors in her short life, who didn’t deserve to be there after all she’d gone through.

 

The first thing she noticed –probably because she wanted to avoid looking at Kara’s face- was the cast surrounding her sister’s right arm; because of her medical knowledge she knew that it was for a broken wrist. She forced herself to look at the face and took a large intake of breath. Kara’s head was tightly wrapped around her scruff, meaning she had a head wound and probably a concussion. Her lower lip had a few stitches and she had a deep purple bruise on her jaw. They had placed her neck in a brace, so her head was laying still on the pillow. Her cardiac rhythm was shown in a screen next to her.

 

Alex cautiously neared the bed, as if an alarm would blast off if she went too fast, and slowly sat down on a chair. She hesitated before taking her sister’s limp hand into hers, because Kara seemed so lifeless at the moment that she was afraid that her hand would be cold, undeniably dead.

 

Alex felt a soft, familiar hand rest in her shoulder, and she let herself loosen a bit under her girlfriend’s warm touch. She was forever grateful Maggie was there with her, always caring, supporting. She didn’t know what she would do without her.

 

Out of the blue, the same intern who had told them what the room was entered the room, startling both women.

 

They both glared at him and he blushed.

 

He had come there to replace the bandages of Kara’s head and he had let them stay, although reluctantly.

 

Alex decided not to look; she wouldn’t make the same mistake of thinking she could handle it twice.

 

After finishing with that, he told them all of Kara’s injuries, which consisted in a head wound which provoked a grade-three-concussion, a bruised jaw, neck and collarbone, a split lip and a broken wrist.

 

Alex had vaguely nodded her head –she had been paying attention, but right now she just wanted to be with her sister.

 

The intern left, leaving the room in a complete silence once again.

 

“I…I have to call my mom,” Alex stated, her voice reflecting the fact that she did not like the idea.

 

“I can call her,” offered Maggie, immediately catching on. “You can stay here with Kara.”

 

Alex expressed her gratefulness and Maggie went outside, leaving the Danvers sisters alone.

 

Alex let out and exasperated sigh.

 

“What am I going to do with you, Kara? One of these days you’ll drive me insane,” she said, shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?  
> Hope it wasn't too bad.  
> It probably is :'v  
> If you liked it, you can leave kudos and comments, that would be really nice! :D  
> I guess that's it :)  
> Bye!


End file.
